Frogs and Carrots
by Roxiethehedgehog
Summary: The Vocaloids made a surprise visit at our favorite assassin group, the Varia ...The Vocaloids want to make a character song for each of them..And so, the Varia met their mentors.. I suck at summaries..Enjoy !
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, minna-san..This will be a crossover of (Anime) Katekyo Hitman Reborn and (Misc) Vocaloid..**

**Fran: Make sure you don't over work me...**

**Me: Sure Fran, but you'll be paired with Gumi-chan~! She's sooo cute~!**

**Gumi: Uh..Hello, Frannie-chan, why am I mentioned here?**

**Me: Secret~! *wink wink***

**Gumi: Okay.. *tilts head***

**Fran: *blushes***

**Me: Disclaimer please~!**

**Fran and Gumi: Frannie-chan does not own both KHR and Vocaloid!**

**Me: It sounds effin' funny when monotoned and sweet voice are combined, haha~ On with the story~!**

**BTW, Bel-chan likes Fran-kun while Fran-kun likes our sweet Gumi-chan..If I had mistakes, just point it out and I'll edit it..Thanks~! :)**

**Pairings: BelxIA, FranxGumi, Xanxus x Meiko, Luka x Squalo, Kaito x 96neko.. Also, my story has hints of love.. *wink wink***

* * *

**Fran's P.O.V**

The voice of a gaylord, the shout of a shark hippie, the disturbing laugh of a fake prince, the wagging tail of a pierced puppy, the banging sounds of a gun... *sigh* Sound like a nightmare to me..

stab stab

"Shishi~ Froggy, what are you thinking?" a blonde fake-prince stabbed me in the back..

"Bel-sempai, itai..Seriously, you're insane..Would you stop stabbing me?" I said, as I removed the oddly shaped knives my back, bending them.

"Stop bending them, Stupid Frog..That's my princely knives..Polish them.."

"Sempai, that's just trash.." I said, monotonedly..

**STAB STAB**

****"Itai, sempai.."

"Tsk. That's what you get. Hrmph."

"*sigh* I wish I didn't know you.."

"Yo~ Frannie~! We have guests~!" came the chirping of our Sun officer, the Gaylord Luss..

"Who are they?" I asked, curiously.

"They are singers~! They are the Vocaloids~! "

"Vocaloid? Ah, singers..I get it.."

"Let's go to the lounge~! Bossu and the guests are waiting~!"

"*glares at me* Froggy, we'll continue stabbing each other.." the fake prince said..

"Tch. Fallen prince-senpai.."

* * *

**At the lounge..**

"Trash, who are you, and why did you came here?" Xanxus, our boss said..

"We are.." a teal, long haired girl, with twin pigtails chirped..

"THE VOCALOIDS~!" they all sang..

"We sing songs, make covers for our fellow Vocaloids' songs~!" said a gay man with a samurai get-up, with purple long hair..

"Yah! Now we will introduce ourselves~!" a man, with a scarf around his neck, and has blue hair, said while eating a blueberry flavored ice cream..

"I'm Miku~! Miku Hatsune~! You can call me Miku-chan~! I love leeks~! ^^" the teal, long haired woman said, now know as Miku..

"I'm Rin! Rin Kagamine! I have a twin bro' named Len! Len Kagamine..I love oranges and road rollers while he loves bananas and he was a monkey sometimes~!" the girl, with blond hair and white hairclips, now known as Rin said..

"O-oi! I'm not a freaking monkey! Oohh, what a long hair you have, silver man~" Rin's twin, Len, said while circling around Shark Hippie..

"VOI! MY FUCKING NAME IS NOT FUCKING SILVER MAN! VOI!" Squalo said, while 'booming'..Sigh..Shark Hippies are a total headache..

"I'm Luka..Luka Megurine.." the pink haired girl said politely while smiling.."I love Tunas.. ^^" the woman with the long pink hair said..

Then, shark-sempai blushed when Luka smiled..Hmm..Seems like our lil' shark here is in love, eh? (Squalo: Shut up, woman! *blushes* Me/Author: Oooh..Shark tsundere~ I like it~ Squalo: VOIIIII!)

"I'm Kaito Shion~! I love ice cre- ACHOO!" the flamboyant man, now known as Kaito, sneezed at the brunette lady with red clothes..

"Ew! Gross! BTW, I am Meiko..I love tequilas~! Tequilas rock!..Also, I have a sister name Meiko Sakine..You can call her Mei .Be nice to her or I'll shoot yo' bitchy asses out!"she said, while taking a tequila shot.."Mei, come out!" Meiko howled..

"O-okay, neesan..I-i'm Meiko..Mei for short..Nice to meet you all!" she said, while bowing..

"H-hello..I-i'm Gumi.. Gumi Megpoid..You can call me Gumi..I love carrots..Yoroshiku onegaishimasu.." the cute girl said..Matte, did I just call her cute? 0/0

" 'sup, minna..I'm 96neko..Or Kuroneko.." a woman, who I thought as a boy, said, with her husky voice...

"Hey, bitches~! I'm Gakupo~! Gakupo Kamui~! ^^ I love sexy women~! ^^" the flamboyant samurai said..

"Oooh~! You're cute~ ^^" Luss-sempai sai..

"Likewise~! ^^" Gakupo said while Luss just blushed..Ooooh~

"Scum, now, why did you come here?" Boss said..

"Because..We want to make each of you a character song~!" Miku-sempai said...

Then, that day, there were all kinds of insults thrown in each other..*sigh*

* * *

**And..cut! Dd you like it? R, R, F~! You can say your opinions~! Until the next time, Ciao~ ^u^**

**-AppleishFrannie-chan off.**


	2. Chapter 2 AN

**Hi, minna-san~! AppleishFrannie-chan here~ I just want to ask if someone here can make me a cover for this story..That pairing should be Gumi Megpoid x Fran..The prize will be a one-shot about a pairing you like in Vocaloid, Black Butler, Reborn..Just put your contribution on my account on Devianart ( ) Thank you~! ^^**


End file.
